(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a marker beacon, having a tractive propulsion system, for deploying the beacon through dense overhead foliage. Once through the foliage the marker beacon supports itself on top of the foliage by means of a counterpoise that forms an umbrella shaped arrangement. The deployed beacon has means for transmitting and receiving various radio signals that include transmitting signals that can be used for location of the beacon. It also has a flare that becomes activated by received signals to furnish a backup visual/infrared terminal homing means.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The marker beacon supplies a means of site identification and homing information to various navigating entities. When deployed it has an umbrella like arrangement for perching itself atop foliage. The prior art shows electronic equipment having an umbrella shaped arrangement used for retarding the descent of the payload upon being dropped from an airplane. However the arrangement shown would inhibit any payload from passing through foliage. In addition the prior art shows no means of projecting a payload containing electronic equipment upward for deployment but relies upon gravity for downward deployment.